battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
30mm Cannon
30mm cannon is an anti-vehicle weapon. Ammunition used by such a weapon includes the NATO standard 30×173 mm and 30×113 mm B rounds and Soviet 30×165 mm rounds which are widely used around the world. High Explosive (HE) ammunition is often used to maximize damage against armored targets. Battlefield 3 The 30mm Cannon is a default vehicle weapon in Battlefield 3 available only for the Russian ground Force's Su-35BM Flanker E, Mi-28 Havoc and Pantsir-S1. The weapon's faction-based counter-parts are the U.S Marine Corps' 20mm M61A1 Vulcan mounted aboard the F/A-18E Super-Hornet, Centurion C-RAM and the M197 Gatling Cannon aboard the AH-1Z Viper. Although different in calibre, both cannons deal the same amount of damage and are only different in aesthetic appearances. The 30mm cannon is the default and starting weapon available for both the Russian Ground Force's Jet Fighter, Attack Helicopter and Stationary Emplacement. For Jet Fighters due to the cannon's high rate of fire, it is excels in targeting and dispatch of hostile air vehicles and slow-moving exposed infantry, with all of the above able to be dispatched in a single pass in less than 2 seconds if all rounds strike the target. The Jet's primary 30mm will always be selected by default when upon entry on the aircraft and the pilot can switch back and forth between their primary and secondary weapons noted by the change in Heads-Up-Display (HUD). The cannon is extremely accurate even at long ranges with a high muzzle but even then, the pilot must still take into account of target speed and adjust accordingly to compensate for longer distances by leading the target. The weapon contains unlimited ammunition but firing continuously for 3 or 4 seconds will overheat the cannon and the pilot will be forced to wait the same amount of time before being able to use it again. The 30mm's distinct firing report, muzzle flash and tracer can give the aircraft's position away. The 30mm is the default Gunner seat's secondary weapon for the Mi-28 Havoc. Unlike its jet Fighter-mounted counterpart, the cannon can traverse around at a 200 degree angle, slower muzzle velocity, fires high-explosive rounds containing light splash damage but ammunition limited to 30 rounds before the need the reload and no overheat. The Attack Helicopter's 30mm can devastate large pockets of enemy troops when allowed to hover temporarily over a high-traffic location, especially when equipped with Thermal Optics. It also has the ability to damage vehicles. All in all, the Attack Helicopter's 30mm still retains many operational similarities and properties as its Fighter Jet counterpart. The "Belt Speed" vehicle specialization decreases cool down time per overheated reload for Jet Fighters and decreases reload time for the Attack Helicopter's main weapon. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from an entire full-length burst from the 20mm cannon. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are destroyed within a single full-length burst. Such includes all air vehicle types, Quad Bikes, RHIB Boats, Light Transports and Armored Transports. For added consistency, damage results were gathered with all shells striking the target in one full-length burst with no misses, and without the "Belt Speed" vehicle specialisation equipped. Damage results are consistent at all angles of contact. Jet Fighter Attack Helicopter Gallery Bf3_gsh-30-1.png|30mm Gsh-30-1 aboard the starboard-side ofSu-35BM Flanker-E. Bf3_gsh-30-1-Fire.png|30mm Gsh-30-1 being fired. BF3-Mi-28-Gun.png|2A42 Shipunov 30mm cannon aboard the Mi-28 Havoc BF3_pantsir-S1-firing.png|30mm autocannons firing from the Pantsir-S1. Battlefield 4 Summary The 30mm Cannon is a Vehicle Specialization appearing in Battlefield 4 for Attack Boats, Mobile Anti-Aircraft and Stealth Jets. The specialization must be unlocked first before being allowed to use. The 30mm Cannon is a Primary Weapon Specialization for Attack Boats. It functions similarly to the default 25mm Cannon, but delivers higher damage to infantry, and to ground and air vehicles. It has higher splash and direct damage than the 25mm cannon and Burst Cannon, but suffers from significant bullet drop over long range and lower muzzle velocity. For Stealth Jets, the 30mm Cannon provides a more effective anti-ground vehicle weapon offering more damage than the 25 or 20 mm Cannons. It has a slightly lower rate of fire than the 20 and 25 mm Cannons and lower muzzle velocity, but deals slightly higher damage. Due to its fire rate, it offers somewhat higher accuracy than the 20 and 25 mm cannons but overheats more easily. One entire full-length burst lasts up to three seconds. The recently updated Belt Feeder specialization increased the burst time of the 30mm Cannon significantly while also reducing cooldown time. The 30 mm Cannon is popular in the role of anti-ground vehicle and anti-infantry in "Hardcore" game modes due to these advantages. Due to its requirement for perfect distancing and precision to use effectively, many pilots would rather prefer the faster-firing 25 mm and 20 mm Cannon as their Primary armament instead. Unlike the 30 mm Cannon equipped aboard Attack Boats, the 30mm Cannon aboard the Stealth Jet and Mobile Anti-Aircraft has greatly increased muzzle velocity and does not require a reload nor carries limited ammunition. The 30 mm Cannon is a Primary Weapon Specialization for Mobile Anti Aircraft Artillery (M.A.A) which replaces the default 20 mm Cannon, which functions similarly. Although it has a lower rate of fire than the 20 mm, it deals higher damage to all vehicles and infantry, along with lower spread, increasing its effectiveness in both defensive and offensive roles. Additionally, it overheats more quickly than the default 20 mm. A single full-length bursts lasts up to 3 seconds. The recently updated Belt Feeder specialization increased the burst time of the 30 mm Cannon significantly while also reducing cooldown time. All fired 30 mm rounds, regardless of the vehicle which fired it, can be defeated by Active Protection Systems. Damage Statistic & Effects Stealth Jets The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from an entire full-length burst from the 30mm cannon by Stealth Jets. For added consistency, damage results were gathered with all shells striking the target in one full-length burst with no misses, and without the "Belt Feeder" vehicle specialisation equipped. Only the highest damage output recorded are listed, rounded off to the nearest '5'. Vehicles not listed are vehicle which are destroyed within a single full-length burst. Such includes Jets of all types, M142 HIMARS, MRAP Jeeps, Light Jeeps, PWC's, Quad bikes and RHIB Boats Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. TargetDrone.png|an F-35 Stealth Jet engaging a Target Drone with 30mm Cannon fire. SJCannon.png|Front view of F-35 firing 30mm Cannon. SJvsTank.png|F-35 Stealth Jet engaging armored target with 30mm Cannon fire Mobile Anti-Aircraft The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the 30mm Shell fired from Mobile Anti-Aircraft Artillery. To maintain consistency, results are gathered from damage inflicted upon the target by the shell impacting at a 90 degree angle. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Vehicles not listed are vehicle which are destroyed within a single full-length burst. Such includes Jets of all types, Helicopters of all types, M142 HIMARS, Light Jeeps, PWC's, Quad bikes and RHIB Boats. Damage results were gathered with all shells striking the target in one full-length burst with no misses, and without the "Belt Feeder" vehicle specialisation equipped. Note that damage results are measured in "Damage Per-Burst" ("D.P.B"). Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. BF4LAVADFiring.png|a LAV-AD M.A.A engaging a Target Drone with 30mm Cannon fire. Attack Boats The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the 30mm Shell fired from Attack Boats. To maintain consistency, results are gathered from damage inflicted upon the target by the shell impacting at a 90 degree angle. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Vehicles not listed are vehicle which are destroyed within a single full-length burst. Such includes Jets of all types, Helicopters of all types, M142 HIMARS, Light Jeeps, PWC's, Quad bikes and RHIB Boats. Damage results were gathered with all shells striking the target in one full-length burst with no misses, and without the "Belt Feeder" vehicle specialisation equipped. Note that damage results are measured in "Damage Per-Magazine" ("D.P.M"). Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. ABCannon.png|First-Person view of RCB engaging a DV-15 with 30mm Cannon fire. ABCannon2.png|Third-Person view of RCB engaging a DV-15 with 30mm Cannon fire. Trivia *On the Battlefield 4 pre-alpha build shown during E3 2013, this specialization was called "30mm HE Shell". *Functionality wise, it is unusual that the muzzle velocity, fire rate and damage of the 30mm Cannon are different between Stealth Jets/Mobile Anti-Aircraft Artillery and Attack boats, even though they fire the same calibre of shells. This is probably due to game-balancing reasons Category:Autocannons Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4